


Your Word.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Snow, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "For when I opened Pandora's box, I should have expected nothing at all."





	Your Word.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from my break. School is going well. Today I present you works from the past.

We wonder who we are at times, wanting to know who we really are. People do believe at times we are in the body of another, which leads us to identity issues and etc. You who are taught words and change them into a song, the delusion of yourself, what did you learn?  
  
His hands shake as what words can describe how you feel? Who are you really? Why is he acting like this? There is a cure for everything, surely he can find out who is truly is. Alexiel d'Kurin... what is the meaning behind himself? The words of his identity have been scattered, sacred keywords.  
  
He of thorny roses and swell blossoms, what did he expect in Pandora's box? All the sufferings and experiences life have been swept by the harsh winter winds, mud-like traumas find themselves unable to leave. All of this is kept inside one man that feels akin to rock bottom, for he has found nothing in his search.  
  
The karma of one's own evil will never end, for it turns like gears in clocks. Time will keep going forward and everything shall end, only to begin anew. Alexiel, man of one, he will forever search for that missing part of thy.  
  
Why so, one may ask?  
  
The days we forgive ourselves will not come. We who will forever resent ourselves and yet love others, what has come of us? In the Box, what he saw with his own two eyes, what he heard... it will be conveyed as a story for many to read.  
  
No matter what happens, we will forever long for the things we cannot have. His hands shake in the snow, the words of abandonment rise from the ashes. Oh, how cold it is... submitting to the snow to find warmth.  
  
Even the smartest fall to stupidity.


End file.
